Hate Me
by Jaycen Alexander Emerys
Summary: [NaruHina][NaruSaku][ShikaHina] Naruto's dating Sakura, Hinata announces her feelings. He's dating both. Please don't hate me for what I'm doing to Hinata. And don't worry about good reviews, tear this story to shreds so I can improve my writing.
1. Admittance

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1: Admittance**

'There he is,' she thought, 'this is my chance!'

She walked up to him, blushing slightly and looking at the floor.

Nervously tapping her forefingers together, she stammers out a quiet "H-hello N-naruto."

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata! Is something wrong, your face is all red," he exclaimed, leaning toward Hinata to look closer at her now red face.

"Uh..." She pauses, trying to remember why she was there. She looked down at the ground blushing even more as she remembered what she was about to say.

She finally manages to mumble, "I... I l-love you Naruto."

Not able to completely hear her, he straightens up and scratches the back of his head. 'She's a weird one,' he thinks.

He decided not to pester her seeing as how she fainted easily ('I wonder if she's sick?'), so he made up some lame excuse to get away. "I... I just remembered that I... have to... meet someone! Yeah! I have to meet... someone... somewhere...," his voice trailed off toward the end.

"Anyways, I have to go," he started running, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll see you around Hinata-chan!"

Naruto thought about what he thought Hinata had said on his way to meet the someone that didn't exist.

'I... I l-love you Naruto.' That had to be what she said. Right?

But how can she have feelings for him, doesn't she know he already had a girlfriend?

'Sakura!' Naruto's bogus excuse suddenly became a legitimate one when he remembered their date.

--

Hinata stood slightly shocked where Naruto had left her. 'Did he hear me?' She wondered. She hoped he had. It had taken her a lot of courage to reveal her feelings to her, and even more to not faint. Her pale lavender eyes closed as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

'Did the man I love just deny me?' The tears started rolling down her cheeks as she ran home.


	2. Remembrance

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

_Flashback_

"Um... Naruto?" A pink hair girl says, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

A blond boy turned around, a grin on his face as he realized who it was that wanted to talk to him. Alone.

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

They walked off a little ways, toward the shade of a large tree.

"Naruto, I..." She paused, trying to think of how to best put this.

'Just do it!' Her inner-self yelled.

She took a deep breathe and released it slowly to stop her shaking. 'Why am I so nervous?' she thought, 'It's just Naruto I'm asking out, he won't turn me down since he's asked me a million times before.'

By this time, Naruto was getting a little restless. Scratching his head and looking around, he started, "Sakura, I have to b..."

"Will you go out with me?!" Sakura finally blurted out, cutting him off. She looked towards the ground, a blush on her cheeks. Before she did though, she had time enough to notice the look of bewilderment on his face.

Naruto stood still for a second, a little shocked at the suddenness of the question.

"Why?" He asked, trying to mask the confusion in his voice and not doing too good a job at it.

"What?" She asked back, looking at him with a confused face and sad eyes.

'He... he's going to say no, isn't he?' She thought inwardly. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Sasuke had left not long ago, running off to get power. She always blamed his leaving on herself for not being there for him when he needed someone. After he left, she got a little depressed, caught up in her memories of him. What she began to notice, however, was that she had more fond memories of Naruto than of Sasuke.

Her memories of Sasuke were always cold; him pushing her away. But when she thought of Naruto, they were always happy thoughts. Naruto was always there for her with that big goofy grin of his. Even when faced with someone much stronger than himself he risked his life for her and all she did was yell at him and push him away.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't like that. He fought someone stronger than himself to prove he could rather than to save her or anyone else.

And so, a few weeks after Sasuke had left, Sakura decided she was going to make it up to Naruto and ask him out on a date. If worse came to worse, they'd go on one date and decide that they weren't made for each other.

Naruto continued on, seemingly not hearing her, "I mean, I've waited for this day for a long time and everything, but why are you suddenly asking me, what about Sasuke?"

He looked over at the girl whom he had had a crush on for a while now in time to watch a tear slowly roll down her right cheek, leaving behind a trail of salt-water. More were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I mean," he quickly tried to make the tears stop, "I want to go out with you and I will be more than happy to go out with you but I thought you liked Sasuke and I know he's gone and everything but I thought you'd wait for him and I'm just trying to understand why you suddenly decided to go out with me even though...," he got out in one quick breathe, stumbling over his words, only stopping once he noticed the smile slowly growing on her face, tears still streaking her pretty face.

He said yes. Well, not exactly, but still. Sakura hadn't heard much after 'I would be more than happy to go out with you.'

'YES!' Her inner-self yelled, punching the air with her fist and jumping up and down. She started to smile as she realized that the person who had always been there for her wanted to become just a little bit closer.

_End Flashback_


	3. Kiss

**Chapter 3: Kiss**

'I can't believe it has been a month since then!' Naruto thought, reminiscing on his way to his apartment.

Naruto waited outside his apartment impatiently. A dozen roses were in his right hand, his left in his pocket. He had dressed up for the occasion, changing his orange jacket and pants for black pants and a black button-up, short-sleeve shirt. His unruly blond hair was less unruly (though it was still a mess) and the forehead protector had been moved to his left arm.

Not looking forward to eating at Icharuka's again for dinner, Sakura had eaten a bigger lunch than normal. Naruto had taken her to Icharuka's on every date they went on. She didn't mind too much, she got to spend time with Naruto. But a girl can only handle so much ramen. Little did she know that Naruto, the sweetheart she was on the verge of falling completely for, had special plans for tonight the night of their one month 'anniversary.'

She saw Naruto before he noticed she was walking up. 'Good thing I dressed up, he looks really handsome,' she thought. She had trading in her usual outfit for a longer pink skirt that drifted around her knees, loose enough to be comfortable but loose enough to show off her legs. Her shirt was a lighter pink and was the same as the skirt, loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to show off her curves. She too had moved her forehead protector, but hers was on her right arm.

Naruto held the roses out to Sakura as she walked up. "These are for you," he said nervously, not sure what to say when giving someone a gift.

"They're beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

'I didn't expect him to remember that I asked him out a month ago,' she thought, 'Nice to receive such a beautiful gift though.'

"Off to Icharuka's then?" Sakura asked, smelling her roses.

"Nope," Naruto said, a goofy grin growing on his face. "I figured we'd go somewhere nicer tonight."

"Really? Where are we going?"

He scratched his head. 'How could I be so stupid to forget to pick a restaurant?!'

'How could he forget to pick a restaurant?!' Sakura's inner-self fumed. 'I'm going to punch him until he can't move!!'

"I was thinking... uh..."

"It's okay Naruto, the thought was nice. I know a good restaurant we can eat at, it's this way."

"I'm sorry for this Sakura-chan, I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," she said, taking his hand in her free hand, cuddling close to his arm, "I'm actually surprised you remembered that it has been a month. You look good by the way, nice to see you out of that dirty jacket."

"Thanks," he said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing a little, "You look really pretty too."

She blushed, hiding her face in her roses. 'First gift, first compliment, getting dressed up, no ramen. What's he going to do next, kiss me?' She hoped.

--

"Here it is!" Sakura announced as they stopped in front of a building with red noren_1_They entered and seated themselves. After looking over the menu they ordered and sat in silence until the food arrived.

"Hey, Sakura? Do you know Hinata?" Naruto asked after a few bites, his thoughts having wandered back to earlier that day.

'Why is he asking about that weird girl? Wait, she has a crush on him. I wonder if she finally talked to him?' Sakura thought. Trying to act nonchalantly, she swallowed her food and answered, "Yeah, I know her. Why do you ask?"

"She..." Naruto hesitated. It was their one month special date, maybe he shouldn't bring it up. He had waited a long time for Sakura to like him, and here she was, sitting across the table from him. He looked into her green eyes and decided that right now he didn't need to worry her with that Hinata girl. "Never mind. It's nothing really."

'He's not telling me something. Maybe it's for the best right now, we are trying to celebrate.'

They ate their dinner, talking about nothing in particular. After finishing, Naruto walked Sakura back to her house. They stood at her door uncomfortably for a minute.

"Well, I hope you had a good time," Naruto finally said, a grin on his face.

"I had a great time," she replied.

"Well, good night Sakura."

"Good night Naruto."

He started walking in the direction of his apartment. She watched him go. 'No kiss tonight I guess.'

She turned around to open her door. "Hey, Sakura." Naruto had stopped about ten feet away. He still had his back to her and fidgeted nervously.

"Yes Naruto?" He had turned around and was walking back toward her, eyes on the ground. When he got to her he raised his head and quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, quickly turning and walking away.

She caught up to him and grabbed his hand. Walking around so that they were face to face, she started talking, "You know, when we started going out I liked you. And as this month has gone by, I've come to like you even more." Her eyes had been on the same spot on the ground that he was looking at, and she slowly raised them now. "Thank you," she said.

This kind of confused Naruto, and he looked up at her. "What fo..." His sentence was cut short as Sakura pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips, just an innocent kiss, no tongue, just passion and a strong liking.

"For the last month," she said as they pulled apart. "I'll see you tomorrow." She ran into her house, her face turning red at the thought of what she had just done.


	4. Failed Attempt

**Chapter 4: Failed Attempt**

Hinata arrived at her house about the same time Naruto arrived at his. Tears were freely streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care who saw them. She stopped at the gate to her yard.

'I can't let my family see me, they already think I'm weak. Seeing me crying will prove it to them.' She tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. Slowly opening the gate, she looked around to make sure no one was there. Walking quickly, she headed straight for her room.

She hadn't been careful though, for she ran into a girl as she turned a corner. "Oh, Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." It was Tenten, Neiji's girlfriend.

"Tenten, w-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, picking herself up off the ground. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks again. 'It's okay if I cry in front of her, she's not family.'

"Uh.. me and your brother were..." she paused, trying to think of an excuse. "I take it things didn't go well with Naruto?" She changed the subject, hoping Hinata wouldn't notice.

The tears streamed down her face at the thought of Naruto walking away from her. "H-how did you know?" Hinata asked, trying to hold the tears back in case someone walked by.

"I... I heard you talking about it this morning when I was... with..." her voice trailed off, a blush blossoming on her cheeks. "So he said no?"

"N-not exactly... he said h-he had to meet someone."

"Then why are you crying? He didn't say no. Give him some time, and try again."

Hinata hadn't thought of it that way. 'I still have a chance!' A smile slowly grew on her face at that thought. "Thanks Tenten." She walked the rest of the way to her room with her head a little higher and her eyes free of tears.

--

Kissing with tongue is the most amazing thing in the world. At least, that's what Sakura and Naruto thought.

It had been another month since their first kiss. Their dates now usually consisted of them going to dinner then back to Naruto's apartment to make out for a couple hours.

"Late, as usual," Sakura commented out loud. She was standing outside her front door waiting for Naruto to come pick her up for their date.

'I'm late!' Naruto berated himself for letting time get away from him. Again.

He had been cleaning his little one room apartment in preparation for tonight. He had decided last night, after arguing with himself for several hours, that he was going to make a move on Sakura: he was going to try and have sex with her. And he wanted his apartment to not be a mess when she came in.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, arriving at her house.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." She wanted to add, 'I'm used to it,' but decided to be nice and flashed him a smile. "Shall we go?"

The restaurant they had gone to a month ago had become their usual place to go on a date, and the dates were usually the same. They ordered, ate while talking about this and that, then left.

They arrived back at his apartment. Naruto opened the door for Sakura and let her in before her. She looked around in slightly astonished. The bed had been made, the ramen noodle cups weren't all over the place and even his closet had been picked up.

"You... cleaned." She stated. It was unusual for him to ever pick up, let alone clean, his apartment. Her heart skipped a beat as a bad feeling wrapped itself around her.

"Yeah, I did." He was a little nervous about what he was about to do, but felt that they were ready to take the next step. Of course he never thought to ask her about it.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. He moved his head closer and put a light kiss on her lips. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving toward his bed. Closing her eyes she went in for another kiss. She pulled her head back a little and flicked her tongue at his lips. Closing his eyes he went in for another kiss as he lowered her onto his mattress.

Their tongues met before their lips touched. Taking his chance, Naruto slid one of his hands down Sakura's side as their tongues wrestled. Sakura's heart skipped another beat; the bad feeling stealing the breathe from her lungs.

'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?' Her mind panicked. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to say 'I love you' to him let alone _make _love to him.

As he slid his hand up her shirt, she pulled away from their kiss, eyes wide. Grabbing his hand and pulling it out of her shirt, she asked, her voice shaking, "What are you doing?"

"I... uh..." He scratched the back of his trying to think up an excuse. He tried to stand up, but she still held his hand. Unable to think of an excuse, he blushed and looked away.

Knowing he wouldn't come up with an answer, she stood up and released his hand. She walked to the door and stood there looking at it, her back to Naruto. "I like you Naruto, a lot," she finally said, slowly turning to face him, "but not enough to do... _that _with you." She opened the door and walked outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." She said, looking over her shoulder at him as she closed the door. She half smiled to herself, thinking she had made the right decision and said the right thing.

Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Sakura's last words echoing in his head. 'Not enough to do... _that _with you.'


	5. Acceptance

Sorry it's been so long!! This chapter is longer, since that's what you've been asking for. Still not as long as you'd like it probably, but i promise the next one will be twice as long. Beginning kinda sux royally, had some writers block. I'll probably go through and change it at some point.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

She woke up with a smile on her face. It had been a month since she had told Naruto her feelings, and she had decided she would ask him out today. One month is enough time to make a decision, right?

She was in the middle of getting dressed when she started having doubts. "What if he says no?" she wondered aloud as she plopped down on her bed; one leg half in her pants.

"So what if he says no?" a voice said from the other side of her door, startling her. "At least he'll know how you feel."

It was Tenten. Hinata ran over to the door and opened it, startling Tenten. "If you want to talk, you might wanna put on some pants."

Hinata looked down. She had one foot half inside one pant leg and that was it. She blushed furiously and slammed the door, grabbing her pants off the floor at the same time. She checked herself, making sure she was wearing all her clothes before she opened the door and pulled Tenten in.

"What do I do if he DOES say no?" Hinata asked, looking at the ground and still blushing.

"Well..." Tenten hesitated. What the DO you do? "I-I'm not sure really. I've never had that problem."

Hinata sat hard on her bed. She stared of through her wall trying to come up with something to say or do if Naruto did say no. Tears started forming in her eyes as her mind searched frantically for something to say that wouldn't make her sound like some stupid fan girl.

'No,' she thought, getting angry at herself. He's not going to say no. he's going to say yes and take her out on a date. Or, rather, she take him on a date since that's how it works, right

"Tenten, since I'm asking him out, does that mean that I'm also going to be taking him out on a date?"

"Uh... I think that's how it works. I mean, when your brother asked me out, he took me out. And when Sakura as-" Tenten stopped. Did Hinata know about them two, Sakura and Naruto? I mean, she has to, right? She quickly jumped up and headed quickly for the door. "I have to go or I'll be late. Good luck Hinata." 'Please don't get hurt.'

Hinata glanced at the clock only to realize that she, herself, was already late. She grabbed her bag and ran off to class.

--

Class crept by inexorably slow for Hinata. She kept glancing over at Naruto, waiting for the bell to ring. Her mind was racing with possible scenarios; in all of which he said no. With each passing second her heart raced faster and faster, racing toward the moment he pushed her away.

Racing toward the hope he would take her, hold her in his arms and keep her safe with his warmth. 'Silly girl,' her mind said, 'he won't take you. You're always distant, always shy. And he's not. He's everything you aren't. He even has more friends, he's smarter, and stronger. Why would he ever want someone as weak as you?'

She closed her eyes, holding back tears. 'No,' another part of her thought. 'I'm not weak, he even said so. I'm strong in my own way and he won't say no. I'm everything he's not, and together, we're perfect. I love him, with all my heart and one day, he'll love me too. You just wait.'

She looked back over at Naruto, the tears gone from her eyes; fierce determination replacing them.

The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the room. Hinata walked quickly to catch up with Naruto.

"Naruto!" A few people turned their heads to look at the pale eyed girl who had shouted. When did she get so loud? A couple wondered.

Hinata blushed a little, realizing how loud she'd been. At least it caught the attention of the blond haired kid.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto grinned widely as Hinata caught up to him. "What is it?"

"Naruto," she hesitated, doubting in herself again. She shook her head, "Naruto will you go out with me?" She said it quickly, and blushed a deep red.

"Well, you see..." he hesitated. 'Not enough to do... _that_ with you.' Hinata like him a lot, right? What if her could..? No, he couldn't take advantage of her like that, no matter how hot she'd look with her clothes off. "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you." 'What am I doing?! I can't do this! What if Sakura finds out?!'

Hinata looked up at him, still blushing but smiling now too. She jumped at Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Tenten walked away, disappointed in Naruto. She'd seen Hinata and Naruto talking in the hall and had hidden next to some lockers to eavesdrop. She had hoped that Naruto would have told Hinata about Sakura. But he surprised her by saying yes to Hinata. 'Two timing Sakura, he never ceases to amaze me.'

--

Hinata meet Naruto at his house and they walked down the street together quietly, enjoying each other's company. Hinata stopped in front of a small restaurant with red noren hanging from the door.

"Have you been here before?" Hinata asked him, "Because if you have, I know another place or we could... go..." her voice trailed off, and she started blushing. 'Of course he hasn't been here, he only eats Icharuka's.'

"I-" Naruto stopped himself. He'd been about to say that he eats here all the time but then she would know about Sakura and that would be a bad thing. He rubbed the back of his head; "I've never been here, looks good though!" He smiled widely at her, hoping she couldn't see through his lie.

They entered and seated themselves. They looked at the menu in silence, Naruto kept glancing at Hinata. She really was very pretty, almost as pretty as Sakura, Naruto decided. He glanced at her hand holding the menu. 'It looks so soft.' An irresistible urge to hold her hand came over Naruto and he reached out to her hand. Hinata folded the menu and Naruto quickly pulled his hand back.

They both sat uncomfortably in silence, waiting for the waiter to come. Naruto wanted to hold Hinata's hand; had to hold it, to feel it's softness in his hand. But she had placed her hands in her lap, and Naruto knew that if he reached there, she run away. So he waited, deciding he'd grab her hand as she picked up her chopsticks.

"What can I get you?" The elderly waiter asked.

"I'll have the onagi-don," Hinata said shyly.

"And I'll have the miso!" Naruto exclaimed emphatically, the two other customers glaring at him.

Hinata reached up and handed her menu to the waiter and placed her hands on the table. Naruto gave his menu to the waiter, too. He slowly reached for her hand, and put his on hers. Not expecting this, Hinata's hand twitched before wrapping itself around Naruto's. She stared at her hand entwined in his, a smile coming to her face. He scooted his chair closer so their shoulders were touching. Her smiled widened and she leaned against him. Naruto smiled, 'I have her!'


End file.
